1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank comprising a separator film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent fuel vapor produced in a fuel tank from being discharged to the atmosphere, a charcoal canister containing activated carbon is connected to an engine. The vapor in a space above the surface of the fuel stored in the tank is introduced into the canister and is adsorbed on the activated carbon thereof. A large amount of the vapor, introduced into the canister, needs a large canister. Therefore, it is preferable to minimize the amount of the vapor produced in the tank in order to reduce the size of the canister.
In order to minimize the amount of vapor produced in the tank, a fuel tank which comprises a fuel-impermeable separator film in an interior of the tank, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 60-158923, has been developed. The film is in contact with the surface of the fuel in the tank to reduce the space above the fuel surface and moves up and down with the movement of the fuel surface. The small space above the fuel surface leads to a small amount of vapor being produced in the tank.
In the tank described above, if the fuel moves or oscillates in the fuel chamber, the separator film moves. As a result, the separator film may be broken.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a tank, comprising a separator film, which is designed to prevent the separator film from being broken.